Alternate World of Fairytail
by mightyundefeated
Summary: "This isn't the fairytail i used to know. Everyone is so cold and uncaring here. I thought it was a place that sees everyone as a family and look out for each other. But now, it's all different" Natsu said. A Natsu/Lucy fanfic.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:- It begins anew within a game!**

 ** _Natsu's P.O.V_**

 _I feel weak._

 _Why is everything so dark and gloomy?_

 _I feel so weak and...empty._

 _What's going on...?_

"D-doctor! Doctor! Would my son be alright Doctor?!" I heard a wispy tone that sounded feminine and matured, tearfully pleading, crying to someone she identified as a doctor for clarity of someone's being. Who was she trying to save?

A long silent pause ensured shortly after. I could only hear light wails and whispers of comfort for a few minutes before whom I presumed as the doctor finally spoke up.

"Dehydration, lack of nutrition, inadequate supply of blood and a significant decrease in sugar and blood level, fatigue, a sudden heart failure and the likes are deadly and lethal to the health especially to a young teen like him" the one who I presumed as the doctor confirmed. The woman cried even harder suddenly followed by a soft whimper. I wonder why they're crying.

"Your son, Natsu-Dragneel is in a very critical condition and we've tried all we could to help him now..." the doctor gave out what seems to be a sad sigh of pity, "...I'm afraid but there's nothing we can do any further" he concluded.

The sounds of cries and words of comforts filled the air as I began to feel light headed. I never knew they were talking about me. And I presume the woman crying to be my mother and the soft whimper to be my kid sister, Wendy-dragneel. I can't believe them to feel this much sorrow.

From my subconsciousness I could feel their pains, sorrow and angst to what I've become. I neglected the proper adequacy to life and health which results to my current status. I'm such a fool.

 ** _Flashback.._**

 ** _One month ago..._**

 ** _[Newscaster...]_** The Gaming and Multimedia Online Tech Corporations has finally retain it's success into producing the long-awaiting MMORPG game that has made millions and millions of gamers both young and old to finally see the glimmering light of hope as they officially come out with it's scheduled date of release. The CEO of 'GMOTC' has finally announced it's launching and it will be scheduled for a global release on 7th of June, 2077 and of that day, it will be available to very gaming store worldwide...'

I was so excited about this very announcement of the release of this one game that got everyone so eager and so impatient that they could hardly keep their urges for that day to come by quickly.

7th of June was only three days away and I also can't wait for the new release of this mega-hit blockbuster game to ever be released in the history of mankind. The company had spent six whole years endlessly developing this particular game and had finally became successful with it. My anticipation was burning with bright hope as I quickly pack some necessity that I'll needed for the next three days within minutes and out of my room towards the lower floor of the house.

"Where are you going honey?" my mum asked me, eying me warily, "and with all those...stuff..." she said skeptically.

Everyone were gathered at the dining table since it was only eight in the morning. My dad, igneel Dragneel immersed himself with the newspaper to his face clearly reading about the politics of our country.

My little sister looked at me with a confused look on her face, tilting her head slightly sideways. So cute~

"There'll be a new release of this game I've been waiting for ages and it'll be released in three days" I announced enthusiastically, "Every teen all around the world has been waiting for this new release and I can't fall behind now" I put on my dark sun glass, making me look cool. "I'm going fairy hunting!" I said with a cool pose.

My dad chuckled at my antics and my little sister giggled at my weird poses. I so love this girl but not in a weird kinda way. She's as cute as a goddess.

Wendy got out of her seat and gave me her statistical reports with a firm salute, "Wendy Dragneel, age 15 reporting for duty sir!"

I played on with her, "Natsu Dragneel, age 17, heading out for duty. Requesting backup from base to feed adequate info later on" I saluted too. We burst out laughing shortly after, seeing my mother's smile and my dad with a grin on his face made my heart feel warm. I love my family like no other and I'll do anything to make them happy.

"Anyway mum, I'll be gone for three days" I said, looking at her slight change of facial expression.

"Three days?"

"Yup, three days" I answered back, making her look disturbed by it.

"Don't worry honey" my dad said, trying to back me up, "He's a big boy now, he can take care of himself" my dad said to her, assuring her of my well being.

"Don't worry mum, I've packed enough snacks and water and money to go by for three days" I also said to assure her.

She sighed, setting down a plate she held, she walked up to me and gave me a big, warm hug and whispered into my ears.

"I'll trust you'll be able to take care of yourself. Please don't worry me too much alright" she kissed me on my cheek, letting go of me and a small smile on her face.

Grandeeney Dragneel, my beautiful sweet mother whose married to my dad and brought both me and my little sister into this world. She could, most times, be a worrywart but she's really caring and charming and fun to be with.

"Natsu Dragneel, assuring Mrs mum to be alright and be back in good health, safe and sound" I saluted firmly, raising my chest high up as I felt a little pride in her.

"Natsu-Onii-chan!" Wendy called me as I was about to head out of the house, "Stay safe alright" she gave me her usual cute smile. I just can't get enough of her as I blushed a little.

"Yeah, count on me to bring back my trophy!"

And with that I ran out of my home to get my long awaited trophy.

During the span of that three days, I had camped outside a large electronic-ware store that mainly deal with everything electronics most especially everything that has to do with games. I also met up with a lot of my enthusiastic friends that were also eager to get the game.

These three days had been fun for me with my friends but you wanna know what's even more fun.

After the three days of camping with less sleep, I ran home. Barging into my home like a loosed bull, startling them.

"I...I...I GOT THE GAME!" I yelled with all my strength that I'm pretty sure people from the store heard me.

"So damn loud" everyone said, covering their ears from bleeding. Well, we Dragneel are unique by a lot of things. Enhanced hearing, speed, agility, strength, fitness. You could say we're the core of reproducing super-human beings into this world.

"Wendy Dragneel reporting, mission accomplished. 100% success sir!" she ran up to me and saluted just like we did three days ago.

"Natsu Dragneel reporting, Mission was a success. Thanks to sergeant Wendy for feeding me with adequate info needed, I'm able to get it" she giggled as she gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Wen, you're the best sister anyone could ever have" I said to her, grateful for the information she gave me to succeed in getting this game.

I saw something like a faint pink hue dust on her cheeks as she smuggled deeper into my chest.

Don't worry Wendy, we'll be together for a long time.

"You're welcome Onii-chan" she replied me with her infamous cute smile, "and thanks. You're the best brother anyone could ever have"

"Awww" both our parents purred at us after witnessing our current display of affection towards each other.

"I wonder what would have happened if you two weren't related to each other" my dad said with a sly smile as my mum joined him with a smirk on her face making both of us to blush simultaneously.

Looking at the shy looks on Wendy's face, I think she also understood what they meant. They just don't know when not to tease someone.

"A-anyway, I'll be up in my room trying out this new game"

"Oh, what's that game called again...fairy-fail...fairy-bail...?" my dad said thoughtfully, trying really hard to remember the name of the game I got from the store.

"It's Fairytail dad" Wendy answered for me. She always stick by me and help me out with everything I need. She's a lifesaver.

"Oh that!" he said in realisation. "Anyway, some colleagues of mine also took some day off to also get the game. I wonder what's so good about it." Oh, so they did huh. Well they must have immersed themselves in the joy of Fairytail.

"Anyway dad, mum, Wendy, I'll be up in my room, trying out this new game" I said, leaving Wendy and slowly making my way into my room, "After I take a short nap, that is" I added to my previous sentence, making them to sweatdrop.

"Onii-chan, once you're awake, call me to get your meal alright"

Ah, so caring and beautiful. You're just the one for me Wendy, "Will do Wen" I said, walking up the stairs and into my room.

I didn't even change my clothes and laid down on my bed, letting it's warm comfort drive me to dreamland.

 ** _Normal P.O.V_**

Right after natsu got his new game, he played it straight for one month with a bunch of his online friends, dominating the gaming world, worldwide as the main character of the game and ranked one throughout the whole world.

Endlessly and tirelessly spending most of his time after being addicted to it, slowly worrying this family as a whole by the unhealthy lifestyle that was becoming of him after he ever laid his hands on that game.

But reaching such a level came with a price. Costing him almost his life.

One month later...Inside the hospital...

The doctor, after explaining the issue to the dragneel's parent and sibling walked into his office, shutting his door and heaved a huge sigh.

"Kids these days, all because of this stupid games are getting themselves killed from lack of food intake and such" he complained, sounding a little annoyed by retrospect of what the world was becoming.

"I hope the government put an end to this madness that's driving young teens into insanity" he said, taking a cup of coffee off this desk and taking a sip out of it. "So bitter".

 ** _3 Days Later..._**

"Is this the boy known as Natsu-dragneel?" A man in black suit inquired, Hus facial expression slightly covered by a sunglass.

After news got out about what was going on with every young teens playing the game. Words got out that Fairytail best player was also hospitalised and was in a comatose state.

Suddenly, three days after that, some group of men in black suits all came barging into the hospitals like soldiers prepared for war. A man in their midst was lead to the room which he laid lifelessly on his bed, supported by every tools necessary to retain his life on earth.

"I see" the man said, coming close towards Natsu, "This is a very severe case that could cost him his life at this stage"

"Don't say that!"

Everyone were a little bit startled by the sudden outburst of teary voice to find Wendy with tear-filled face. Beside her were their parents, entering into Natsu's hospital room.

"Don't go near Onii-chan!" she yelled further, "He's not dead and he'll come back to me!"

She stood between the man and Natsu, her arms outstretched to protect him.

"That's a really strong will of hope you got there kid" the man said, chuckling with a croaked voice.

"He'll come back to life, you'll be amazed by his recovery!" she said, her words filled with hopeless hope for her brother's survival.

Wendy, deep within her was breaking. She was bleeding deep within her depths of her heart. Her own brother on a bed never meant for him. She was hurting really bad and always hoped all this was just but a nightmare. A nightmare that never came true.

"Well, I guess you all have the luck of the devil because that's what I'm here for" the man said. Both teary women looked at the man with widened eyes, a small spark of tiny white light slowly adorning their eyes as they looked at him hopefully.

"How? How can you do that? What do we need to do?" igneel asked him quickly, not wasting a moment to respond him.

"Well, we've got new and advanced life tech support that'll be able to help him recuperate 10 times faster than he currently is" he answered them with a smile as he watched the hopeful look on their faces.

"How much will it cost? We'll pay any amount you want but please promise us to get my son back to life!" this time it was grandeeney's turn to speak up, holding onto the man's suit cloth as tears fell out her eyes.

"Don't worry ma'am, we don't need the money. But one thing I'll say to you, while our technical skills are top notch, we'll also need the cooperation of your son if he's strong enough and willing to live or not".

"Onii-chan will live. He'll survive and come back to us!" Wendy said with determination in her eyes, looking at the man unwaveringly.

"That's a fine spirit young girl" the man said, straightening up his suit as igneel took hold of his wife.

"Alright then, I think we have a deal" he concluded, earning no protest from them, finally concluding that they had accept his proposal.

"Oh and before I go, I'll introduce myself" he said, straightening himself up, "The name's James Westfield and it's a pleasure doing business with you"

He brought out a hand out for handshake and a business card as igneel shook hands with him and took the business card off him "Igneel Dragneel. Will you guys really save my son?" he clarified again.

"Sure, we can save him from this condition but he'll also need to corporate with us if he actually wants to live"

"Alright then, we have a deal"

 ** _One month ago...Same time..._**

 ** _Lucy's P.O.V._**

I ran. I ran. I continue running. Faraway from my home, away from that hellhole called a home. I wouldn't even consider that a home. It's just a house that could never be called a home.

I didn't even know what was going on around me. Just filled within my thoughts to know what exactly was going on in reality. Too deep within myself to know that I was going to die today. Before I came to my senses, I was in the middle of the road and an incoming bus moving at a fast speed was inches away from me. I couldn't avoid this, I couldn't even move an inch to escape death. Even if I was given three seconds to spare, I'll still die because a lot of cars were passing by.

My body felt weak. I felt like weak and...cold. I felt like I'm slowly fading away. I couldn't even feel myself anymore. Everything became soundless. Dark. Empty. So cold...

 ** _Suddenly..._**

"Welcome to the virtual reality gaming world where everything is virtually real and linked to reality"

The voice of a digital female sound woke Natsu up from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes, white bright light came into his view, instructing his sight as he quickly closed it back.

"So...bright" he said in a weak tone, shielding his eyes from the light that shone from nowhere.

"Welcome everyone to the test drive of the first launching of a reality game in a virtual world"

The digital female voice spoke again. This time Natsu managed to open his eyes to see himself in a large white empty room filled with so many young children of his age or even lesser than his age. He looked around confused, taking to note that everyone was just as confused as he was after waking up to a strange place.

"Welcome to the Actual reality role-playing virtual game, 'ARRPVG' for short and you all have been chosen to participate in the newly developed game made by the team which is currently on a test drive and ready to launch after gaining it's desired results"

Natsu was just absolutely lost in the sea of confusion. No it was far beyond that, he felt like he was dreaming but it didn't feel like a dream to him.

"I've played too many games that I'm actually dreaming about all this now" he sighed, massaging his temples smoothly, "I guess this is what you get from becoming an avid gamer."

Whispers, murmurings, cries and the scent of teary salts suddenly filled the air as everyone began voicing out their heart out.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Take us home!"

"Mum! Dad!"

"What the heck are you guys doing to us?"

"I'll call the police for you guys if you don't release us!"

The children began protesting against the large digital monitor high above and in front of us, yelling louder and louder within seconds and it got a point that it began hurting natsu's ear.

'So...damn loud' he tried blocking off the sound by using both hands but couldn't achieve what he desired.

"What's going on with us?" he heard a female voice from behind him.

 ** _Natsu's P.O.V._**

After waking up into a different world entirely from what I remembered, I saw other kids like me, also detained here. I want to believe this was all a dream to me but I feel like it wasn't a dream but I want to believe he wasn't so.

Trying to block out the noise made from the other kids away from my ear, I suddenly heard a scared lovely voice from behind.

"W-where am I?"

Slowly turning towards that voice, I saw something beautiful and lovely to the eyes. Just like my little sister with an abnormally long blue hair. I saw a beautiful girl about my age with a long glimmering golden locks of hair.

Beautiful.

Was all I could think about after seeing something so wonderful. But I wondered what she was doing here. Completely focusing on her features, I was a number tag, spelling, 88 on her chest. Its huge!

I felt my body became a little hot, a little hotter than what I feel when Wendy comes in contact with me. Wait am I actually have a sister-complex?!

"H-"

"Hello and welcome everyone to Actual reality role-playing virtual game, in short ARRPVG"

Suddenly the monitor came to life, and a man appeared on it, someone I couldn't actually recognise or remember.

"It's quite unfortunate that such a large number of children are actually on the verge of death in the real world"

The real world?

This made everyone confused and silent as to what he meant by on the verge of death?

"Take a look at the screen that will appear in front of you, then that will make you all to realise what had happened."

A monitor appeared in front of everyone, including me. Everywhere suddenly became intensified, filled with fear and horror after everyone became preoccupied with looking at their own monitor. I also saw mine and clearly remembered what had happened to me. I began hating myself for this. I had let my parents down. I let my sister down. I feel so terrible for breaking their hearts so much to the extent they shed a lot of tears just because of me.

I can't believe I'll be the cause of their tears. I'll be the cause of them feeling so sad. I'll be the cause of their misery. I hated myself for that. I wish I hadn't so immerse myself into that game, none of this would have happened.

I looked around to see almost everyone crying from what they had seen. I guess they all finally believed this wasn't just a massively mere dream but a virtual reality that extracted our surviving subconsciousness before it fades out.

"As you can see, everyone of you are all on the last thread of your lives but we can change that"

This quipped my interest greatly. If there's definitely any way for me to survive and make it back to my family, then I'm ever willing to do anything to achieve that.

The girl beside me just stood there unmoving, getting her teeth in anger before slowly calming down.

"At least I'm away from him"

She whispered, thinking no one heard her but I did. Thanks to my good hearing, I eavesdropped on her whispering thoughts. I wonder who she meant by him. Even someone as pretty as her could have problems huh. And judging from the aura she possesses, she must be someone from those wealthy families.

"On your chest, a number is written on the clothes you're wearing. If you find anyone with the same tag will be your partner for what's about to come"

A tag number huh. What do they mean by what's about to come? I was about to check my number on chest when suddenly the girl beside me spoke again but this time directed towards me.

"Looks like we're partners"

I turned to her, looking at her huge...chest to see her tag written 88. I looked at mine to also see the same figure written on it.

"I guess so" I replied her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu, Natsu-dragneel"

I stretched out my right hand in form of a greeting to her. Or do rich people greet others with a kiss on the cheek?

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Lucy... just Lucy"

Well that's peculiar. Just Lucy huh. I shook hands with her in a friendly greeting and hers were a little...cold but soft.

"Now that most of you have found your partners, I'll get on to the main point of all this" the man in the monitor continued. I looked at him from my space with a serious expression. I wonder what's about to happen.

"Everyone of you, under our support are trying to survive from death. While we may have enough support to build back your body but we can't say for your subconsciousness that had also been damaged. Thus, a little beyond what we can offer to help you all with"

Everyone looked like they lost hope. Seeing the tragic and gloomy look on their faces made me also think about my family. Will I not be able to ever see them again? I wish it hadn't come to this point. Everything just seems so unreal to me.

"But, you've devised a way to counter that and that's the ARRPVG you've been hearing ever since your arrival here"

ARRPVG, some kind of new RPG or MMORPG. I think they said in full it's, Actual Reality Roleplaying Virtual Game. Well that sounds confusing to me.

"You all, with your assigned partners will be on a quest to return back to reality while building up your subconsciousness through different virtual reality game."

Through a game? Oh this is so not real. What the heck are they talking about? What is he even saying? Do they have some kind of psychic powers or magical powers to do that?

Everyone began murmuring again, but this time it was filled with confusion and grief. I can't believe the numbers of kids in here, worst of all, we're all gonna die.

"I know it sounds unbelievable but I assure you all that what we are working on here is the real deal. Remember, everyone has a choice and if you want to leave, a display button would be shown to only you so press to leave whenever you want to but I'll also show you the consequence of that"

Consequences? I watched as a lot of them tapped on nothing mid-air and vanished in a flash of light. A whole lot of them hastily took that decision and left eagerly back to the real world.

The monitor so began displaying something horrendous to the rest of us. I watched as young teens like us suddenly began convulsing and jactitating violently as they were connected to a life support machine as it suddenly began beeping rapidly and loudly, responding to the tone of those children. For a brief moment, doctors and nurses all came inside different rooms, trying to help them but the machine soon gave out a continuous straight thin-like red lines that moved straight corresponding to the beeping sound that signalled they were...dead.

The rest of us were horrified, suddenly watching the news as the death troll were counted up to 10,000 children dead.

This was just unbelievable, an unbelievable nightmare. If I heard eagerly pressed mine, would that have happened to me?! So many possibilities ran through my mind, all within seconds after just seeing something horrifying in front of me.

 _A mass murder._

"We won't be blamed for all this. The choice is yours to pick children. The windows still appear before you. If you pick yes, you go back to the real world like you wanted but if you pick no, you stay and we'll help you regain your life back"

A lot of them were in tears that it was just too painful to watch their miserable faces. The feeling of hopelessness, the feeling of anger, sorrow, fear, guilt, all came down on them at once. Including me but I tried my best to hide them.

I selected no, and so did Lucy behind me. Since she didn't disappear like the others, I figured out she chose to stay.

"Good" the man smirked.

"You all will be given second chances to fight for your lives this time. If you wish to survive, try to survive, if you wish to live, try to live, if you wish to make it out alive, try to make it out alive by completing the game to it's end"

Completing it to the end? What game? Would there be game pads and monitors for which we can play it on. If so, then I'm fully confident that I'll win for sure. Ranked among the top five players in the gaming world isn't an easy feat to achieve specially when you're at the first place. I don't really reveal myself much so people don't know much about me though. The only significant features I had were my white scarf usually around my neck and salmon hair. It's salmon not pink!

"You all will be participating inside the game. You will become the characters and become the game itself"

What was I just hearing?

Become the game? Become the characters? The hell did he mean by that?!

"Yes, it's as you're thinking, you'll enter into the game selected for you and your selected characters. You will retain all your features in reality but you'll be assigned a role to play. Your quest is to complete that role till the end of it without dying. As bonus, you'll be given two lives but once you used them up, it's all over for you"

He explained. I can clearly understood what he meant by all of that. We'll be given a role to play inside a game already preselected for us while we may look like ourselves, we'll still have to play the roles of the assigned characters till the last of it without dying twice. So meaning, we are to become the game itself.

I saw the scared look on everyone's face. Thinking about it, if you were preselected into a horror game then it's all over for you then, or a game filled with so much violence and action. Or you're not familiar with it then, you can say you're a dead man.

One thing I came to understand was the cruelty of life itself. Living was beautiful but life is cruel. We have to fight for our survival if we actually want to live. Who doesn't wanna live?

"Hey partner" I said to her, looking at her chocolate-brown eyes, "Whatever happens, stick by me alright"

 ** _Normal P.O.V._**

"Hey partner, whatever happens, stay with me alright" Natsu gave her a toothy grin, as her eyes widened slightly by his remarks.

"These are the rules of the game" the man said as he cleared his throat to begin announcing;-

" ** _1)_** , if your partner dies twice, you also die.

 ** _2)_** You can check your stats by swiping a finger ups and closing it in a downwards motion. Your stats reveal your vital info needed. There will be no sharing of points to someone other than your partner.

 ** _3)_** There are different arcs in the games, selected for everyone. Each arcs completed comes with a point, for example, lower arcs are given with 25points, normal arcs are given 50point, higher arcs are 100points while super arcs are 200points. Depending on the game, the number of points desired to complete the game will be sent to you as message."

'This is totally unbelievable. The rules and everything were super hard. Points? We now need points to also complete the games?' Natsu thought at the unthinkable that had become reality.

 ** _"4)_** Even if you've gotten the desired points needed, you still have to complete the game to logout. Once you're in the game, you can't log out until you complete it.

 ** _5)_** Basic items and info will be revealed to you as the game progresses. You are to essentially choose correctly the right item to use to aid on your quest.

 ** _6)_** Your magical pockets for can only be limited to about 20 items per-person, excluding skills.

 ** _7)_** It is against the rule to reveal your true identity within the game to any virtual non-existing characters. To know those who are from reality, a green dot would shown on their right chest for differentiation.

 ** _8)_** Time flows differently from the real world. When the game begins, one hour in the real world would be equivalent to ten days in the virtual reality world. You've got 14 days into to complete it, meaning you have 9years in the virtual world to complete it. The number of time passed would be displayed on your stat bar.

 ** _9)_** if not completed within the specific amount of time given, you'll be logged out and would lead to instant death.

 ** _10)_** Even if you're logged out, if you were able to get the desired amount of points assigned to you, you'll be spared and revived as a living being in the real world.

 ** _11)_** Once you've been transported into the game, it's up to you to look for your partner before he or she dies twice in a row.

Good luck everyone"

And they were immediately enveloped by a blindingly bright light making them all to disappear.

 **RESET!**

Natsu woke up to the sound of the trains stopping with the sound of steam mixing with the metallic clicking sound of the train.

"Natsu, wake up! Wake up Natsu, the train has stopped" a young blue cat said, waking him up from his sleep.

"Huh, what's happening?" he asked, lost out of his own reality to what was going on.

"We're at hargeon and we have a lead that igneel would be here, so come on before the train moves again"

'Train? Hargeon? Dad?' Natsu thought disconnected and slowly reformed, finally registering the blue furry cat in front of him.

"W-w-w-w-wh-what a-a-are y-you?!" he asked in a burst of surprise, seeing a talking blue cat in front of him.

"What am I?" happy thought, "That's mean Natsu. how can you forget your best friend from Fairytail!"

And it hits him like a ton of hard brick falling from the sky.

'Fairytail...?' he thought. He slowly began regaining his scattered thoughts, finally beginning to understood what was happening to him.

'I'm in Fairytail?!' he asked mentally, 'and I'm Natsu Dragneel? like the main character?' he asked again, mentally, to no one in particular.

'Fairytail, a fantasy game, action packed with mythical creatures, supernaturals, fantasy and magic and even actions and strong wizards and I'm the main character...I think I'm really dead!' he wailed mentally. Happy looked at his unchanging expression in confusion.

"What are you thinking Natsu, hurry up before the train starts moving and your motion sickness acts up again"

"Say happy" Natsu said, "Are we...really in Fiore? Like wizards from Fairytail?"

Happy gave him a skeptical look of concern and a little doubt, "Yeah, we've been a member of Fairytail for as long as I can remember and Fairytail is right in Fiore. Now that I've answered your silly questions, hurry up!"

Suddenly the train starts moving again.

 ** _Ten minutes later..._**

'Oh goodness, this is real. Having that motion sickness was like having your guts to your mouth' Natsu breathed heavily after being saved by happy.

"You sure you're okay Natsu because you've been asking weird question since you woke up. Did you have a bad dream or something?" happy frowned, looking at his best friend in concern of his well being.

"I-i'm fine buddy" he replied, standing straight, "Sorry for that. I just felt a little lightheaded, that's all"

"Maybe seems like chasing after igneel constant is beginning to take a troll on you"

'Igneel...dad...mum...Wendy...Lucy!' he yelled mentally, 'I have to find her!'

'Wait a minute, I've played this game so I know everything that happened in it, alright think Natsu' he fell into deep thoughts.

'First I'm in hargeon, looking for my...dad, igneel. Then natsu, the game Natsu stumbled upon a fake salamander and met Lucy there for the first time while wondering about town, also saving her from a spell. I think I know where to search for her!' he concluded, smiling to himself. 'This is gonna be easy for me'

"Happyy!" Natsu yelled out loudly.

"Aye Natsu!"

"Let's go dragon hunting!" he yelled enthusiastically, after easily figuring out the location Lucy would be. This was gonna be so easy for him since he knew everything about this game.

"Aye sir"


	2. Everything so easy

**Chapter 2:** **Everything so easy!**

 **Hey Everyone. I think i've clearly read the first chapter of this story and I realised it was almost exactly like SAO. I'm sorry for that mistake.**

 **But this story isn't like that anime. Natsu here clearly knows everything and all the events that happened inside of fairytail which almost makes it a bit of a time travel fanfic. I know many of you might think its SAO but I can assure you that it's not.**

 **That's all I'm gonna say for now.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Right after I heard the stupid dumb rules made by that clown on the large screen, I got sucked in by something that felt like a vacuum with great speed.

Everything was blank for me. My brains couldn't hold on to what was going on around me. First I was in that strange white room and the next thing I realised, I'm in the middle of nowhere. It seems like a town and not a city. A town still yet to be civilised enough.

The medieval times?

It seems like it but it felt weird to be in here.

Wow, I have strange set of clothing's on. This really shows out my asset and a mini blue skirt that shoes my curviness. Sexy.

"Oi, kid! Move it!" Said a stranger as he pushed past me in an angry haste.

Hey, I wasn't the fault of your annoyance you know.

Oh, I'm in the way. I quickly excused myself from the road and slowly began my journey to a wondrous unknown. Yay! (sarcasm)

But from what I heard, I'm supposed to have a partner. And it's that pinky!

If he dies, then so would I. Not like I care about it anyway. I'm better off dying than continuing being a pawn for someone else.

Oh great. I don't know where I'm headed in this crazy unfamiliar world. Maybe I should try talking to someone about it.

I looked around for a friendly looking face that seems to wake up on the right side of the bed. Oh there's one.

"Um...excuse me Sir" I tried my best to sound polite and helpless. It worked?

"Oh, hello Miss. It's a fine day isn't it?" the man smiled. He looks to be around 50 or 60. Who cares, he sounds friendly enough.

"Yes it is" Only if you knew the craziness really going on around here.

"So what do ya need?"

"I'm hoping you'll know where this is"

He gave me a brief look before giving off a calm smile.

"Its the port of Hargeon. A small merchant town where businesses are mostly considered here"

Is that so. But if this is Hargeon, then where's this _'Fairytail'_ located then?

"Oh, that's quite the useful information sir but just one more question"

He looked at me with his unwavering smile. Seems he's ready to help a lost lamb.

"Where is _Fairytail_?"

He looked quite surprised by my rather unexpected question. Then he burst out laughing like a madman.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" and so his laughter madness went on and on and on until he satisfied. I wanna kill him!

"M-missy, what would a pretty girl like you wanna have anything to do with the weakest guild in all of Fiore"

.

Uh?

"Weakest?"

I don't understand. From what I heard, it's supposed to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore. I heard boys in class talked about it and how 'magically awesome' it was to play this game. Where they just bluffing?

"Yes. Like you heard miss, it's the weakest guild in Fiore" he said.

"If I may ask, but why is it the weakest?"

"That's more than one question miss but since you're a pretty one, I'll add a bonus answer just for you" he smiled at me.

Pervert.

"From what I heard, it's strongest member is usually never around and the guild members doesn't get along with each other which always results in conflict between them and also the cause of more damages to any city whenever they try out a mission. Even the guild madter who is a wizard saint is an unredeemed drunk that wouldn't care in the least bit for his 's suicide for you if you request help from fairytail"

Wow. That's not what I heard. Quite a shocker to me. And what's a wizard saint but I can't ask any further questions.

"Lucy!"

Huh. Am I just hearing things now? I turned to look around but found no one looking at my direction.

"Lucy! Luccccy!"

Okay wait. I might be hallucinating now. Maybe I'm too tired. Yeah, that's it!

"LUCY!"

"Ahhhh" I shrieked in surprise as a loud voice from behind me suddenly called out my name as i made a quick turn.

"It's you!" He gave me a toothy grin. Like he felt a sense of accomplishment. Well he did find his partner, so yeah.

"Yup, and I'm glad I found you before the worms starts bidding on your flesh"

Ha, ha, ha. That's very funny (Sarcasm).

"So this is Lucy huh" I turned my sight to the side to see a flying blue...cat with wings?!

"Just how tired am I to be dreaming of a flying blue cat" I smacked my face lightly with my right arm.

"No he's real" Pinky said as he gently took hold of the cat and brought it closer to me. Wow.

"See" I confirmed it and it was real.

"Yup, I'm real Lucy"

"It can talk?!" Great, my surprises keeps get wider with all this weird stuff wiggling around me.

"Sure he can. Happy is a magical creature!" pinky said with sparkles in his eyes. Cute.

Wait what?! No, no, no, no, no! I meant Cutereba...Yeah, that's right.

"Anyway, thanks for looking after her Gramps"

The old man addressed as gramps merely waved his hands with a smile.

"Now your man has come to get you. Now run along so I can get my business moving"

I sighed. It seems like pinky wasn't bothered by his words about him being my man. Well sorry for being too ugly for you to feel embarrassed!

"Alright, let's get going!"

 **2 Hours Later**

 **N** **ormal P.O.V**

Right after they left the old man's stall. Natsu took a quick detour from this main target which was to visit Fairytail.

Since he was very familiar with all events that happened inside of the game, he was able to pin-point the slave dealer at the start of the actual fairytail game.

Going by the Alias Salamander, A.K.A Fire dragon slayer of fairytail. Natsu brought him down within seconds without using his power, that is, since he was able to out smart Bora and lead him to the rune knight who captured him swiftly.

 **Inside the Train...**

"Is this some form of sickness you suddenly developed?" Lucy asked, feeling a little bit surprised that he had suddenly turned pale, then purple the moments Natsu stepped foot inside the train.

"I-i-u-i-s-..." Natsu tried as hard as possible to let out tiny pieces of incoherent words out of his mouth which was a useless piece of information to Lucy.

"What he means is" happy took it upon himself to explain it to Lucy "Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. Like all wizards out there in the world, they are always something that tends to be a weak point to either the person himself or the magic he uses" he explained.

"So, since his magic is this 'Fire dragon whatever magic' he gets to turn purple and look miserable constantly?"

'Talk about lame' Lucy thought in an uninterested manner. The little expectation she got from this game she was trampled upon and deflated into thin air.

"No, not constantly. It's only when he's on moving vehicles he gets like this. It's motion sickness"

'Still lame to me' Lucy rolled her eyes.

It became quiet for while except you count the painful groans coming from a pink haired man who hung around the window like a lifeless body.

Lucy felt very bored and was starting to rethink the idea that this might just be the worst situation she's ever been in. Just only the start of this game was sappy and stupid but now she gets to see some lame side effects considering a person's magical powers...

"What a waste of life"

"Is something wrong?" happy asked a little concerned after Lucy unconsciously muttered what was supposed to stay hidden inside her brain.

"No, it's nothing" she said "So how long do we have until we get to fairytail?"

Happy suddenly smiled "Not long. Let's just say about ten minutes at most and we'll be in Magnolia very soon"

"So..." Lucy restarted their conversation. "What's this world like?"

"Mm, Well there are lots of bad guys and monsters and people using different kinds of magic in this world"

Lucy just looked out the window and peered a little at the defenseless Natsu before staring at the fast moving empty landscape.

'I haven't seen anything magical in this world. Unless you count a blue talking flying cat to the list then yeah'

"Don't worry, Natsu isn't like the rest of them at the guild. I'm sure he'll be willing to put out all he got to save you whenever the need arises"

What she heard sounds a bit questioning but she refrained from asking any questions. Maybe what that old man said to her was probably right after all then.

"I look forward to that then" she replied.

 **Ten minutes Later...**

Finally they got to magnolia train station and the trio went out the train to receive the fresh warm breeze of magnolia and it's peaceful city.

Lucy was quite surprised by it's neat and pretty environment. Simple yet beautiful building. Everyone seems happy and friendly enough to think of anything sad or painful.

"Well isn't this a peaceful town"

"Aye! Welcome to Magnolia!"

As they went forward, Natsu dragged his feet from behind them since he still felt the lingering effect of the motion sickness he had a while ago.

'This is a lot to handle. Even for me. I wonder how the actual dude in the game felt' he thought.

While making little detours and some sightseeing, the group finally made it all the way to Fairytail.

"Finally, we're at the doors of Fairytail!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

'Damn I can't wait to see everyone behind this huge door!' he thought in pure bliss of enthusiasm.

He felt his heart beat faster than usual. His felt his blood all pumped up as new set of fresh air and blood entered his body, eager and ready to enter inside.

Lucy looked at the huge building. She has seen buildings way bigger than this back in their world but it looked funny in her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for happy, Lucy" Natsu yelled as he prepared to kick the huge doors wide open "Let's go Inside!"

And he kicked it open with a great deal of strength, almost sending it flying across the guild hall.

"We're back!"


End file.
